Rising
by BrattyPrincess-Nirrti
Summary: Would Janeway have acted differently if someone else important to her was on board? Growing up isn't easy, especially on Voyager. Chapter 6 posted! Please R&R.
1. 1 Launch

Title: Rising

Author: BrattyPrincess-Nirrti

Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount, along with all the other original characters, but Samantha's character is mine.

Authors note: This first chapter is set on Voyager in the alpha quadrant going through to the delta quadrant.

Spoilers for Caretaker, wait a second. If you don't want to know what happens in Caretaker, then reading Voyager fan-fic is a bit pointless.........

This can be an AU or in the series, it depends on how gullible you are.

Samantha looked out of the shuttle window at earth with usually dry eyes; the image didn't seem to have the same effect on her as it did when she was younger. She sighed and sat back in the chair next to the pilot and brought her knees to her chin and started swinging on the chair. The Vulcan pilot raised an eyebrow, and they jumped to warp.

"Are you working on Voyager?" Sam asked the Vulcan still swinging round.

"If you mean am I posted on Voyager, then yes I am."

"Why?" she asked with a little confusion in her voice.

"Because Captain Janeway has accepted my-"

"I mean why would you want to work there? In Starfleet actually."

"You don't plan on entering the academy?"

"Hell no," she said.

"Ah," he replied.

"What?" She asked. He just carried on pushing buttons and working on consoles.

She sighed and looked into her bag and got out a PADD and started working on her homework. In a couple of hours they were there.

"That's Voyager: Intrepid class, sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor 9.975, 15 decks, crew complement of 141, bio-neural circuitry-"

"Slow down, my mind went blank back at Intrepid." He just flew them into the shuttle bay and she got up. "Thanks ensign-"

"Vorik," he said. She nodded to him and picked up her bags and left the shuttle onto her aunts ship. She looked at the PADD Vorik had given her, she quickly passed the letter from her aunt meaning to read it later and got to her temporary quarters, she was on deck 4 next to the captain. She set off, smiling at the workmen shaking her head once they stopped looking at her. She heard voices ahead, it was her aunt.

"Were coming up to the first shuttle bay admirals," she was saying. They rounded the corner and Janeway caught sight of a girl she quickly recognized standing still staring at her emotionless. "Samantha," she said. Sam tightly smiled at her. The admirals carried on walking. "We'll talk later, okay?" she said running to catch up with them. Sam just blew out quickly in annoyance, started walking in the opposite direction and entered the empty turbo lift.

"Deck 4," she muttered. The turbo lift came to life and started. It stopped after a few moments and she got out and started walking. She checked the map and found her way to her quarters and went inside with a sigh. She sat into the bed and looked round. The room was a good size with a bed, desk and couch. There was a large window with a great view of DS9. There was also a table and 2 chairs near the replicator. She leaned backwards onto the bed and fell asleep. The next thing she knew was the door was chiming. "Yes," she groaned.

Janeway entered her nieces quarters and looked round, her gaze rested on Sam sitting on the bed. Her hair looked like she had just woken up, but she wasn't going to comment on that.

"Hi," she said almost cautiously.

"Hi," Sam said back. "Our first conversation in 3 years, this could be interesting." She rolled over onto her stomach. "So, how have you been?" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Can you stop acting like that?" Janeway asked.

"Acting like what? She asked innocently.

"Like nothings wrong with you."

"What if there isn't. I'm doing great. I just love my school and all my new friends and this holiday."

Janeway just shook her head and blew out slowly, she wasn't going to lose it again like she had last time. "It was for the best, I-"

"Why me? Why not my sister, she's the one who's actually good at science and math. Even James would have been a better choice then me. Why did you convince my mom to send me to that school." She said getting up and walking round the room. "I mean, its not as if I'm actually learning anything. I'm failing almost everything."

"I know," Janeway said. "I can understand what your feeling but I also know that your failing on purpose and you need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do," Sam yelled at her. "I passed the entrance exam that well because my mom wanted me to get in and I didn't want to disappoint her."

Janeway looked as if she was going to say something then closed her mouth. "I'm glad you did that for her," she said then left. Sam picked up a PADD and threw it against the window angrily. The force field was strong, but it bounced off unharmed. She bent down and picked up the PADD, feeling like the anger had gone out of her. She went over to the table and picked up the comm badge and put it on.

Janeway left the room and walked the few meters to quarters, then changed her mind and walked to the turbo lift and got inside.

Sam looked at the PADD and read the letter her aunt had given her, she read it quickly and winced at what her aunt had said in it, the ship started to move and they were out of space dock.

She out down the PADD and laughed quietly to herself, every one at the Starfleet institute had been dying to be her, getting to go on starfleets newest ship, even some of the teachers had been envious.

The only other person who hadn't been was her friend, her only friend she had to admit. She was also spending her Easter holiday on a ship, her father was a captain and she hated Starfleet also. Sam began to think about people in her class, most of them only wanted to be her friend because she had so many relatives high up in Starfleet. Her aunt, her grandmother still did some work in San Francisco, her fathers many cousins were all in Starfleet, and her father himself. She had noticed that people had started to avoid eye contact when her father joined the marquis.

She shook her head remembering what her friend had said, "The only good thing about Starfleet is there computers; they have the largest selection of movies ever." Her friend was crazy about the old 2-D movies and watched them at every chance she got. She went to her small personal computer, moved it to in front of the couch and activated it. She managed to search through the movies and picked one she hadn't seen. She watched it, before suddenly everything in the room went orange.

She looked out of the window and gasped at the orange –sea was the only word she could describe it. She sat back down and closed her eyes, she hoped that the captain wasn't trying to kill them. Well she did tell her sister that this mission was dangerous but she would take care of Sam. Suddenly they moved and Sam was thrown against the couch again.

Suddenly a bright light came and she closed her eyes and fell onto the floor narrowly missing her head on the table.


	2. 2 Start

BrattyPrincess-Nirrti

_Suddenly a bright light flashed and she closed her eyes and fell onto the floor narrowly missing her head on the table. _

A couple of seconds later she opened them, her quarters looked fine, but the monitor had blown up. She got to her feet and suddenly ran to her bag, and sighed in annoyance. Her homework PADD's which had been lying on the top had been completely destroyed.

"Janeway to Sam," said her aunt.

"Yeah," she said unsteadily.

"Are you alright? I'm on my way to engineering."

"I'm fine," she said. "What happened?"

"I'll explain when I have some time, Janeway out."

She shook her head and opened her metal box inside her bag, then took out 2 PADD's. One of them contained the most important thing for her. It was the last letter she got from her father, before he joined the marquis apologizing about it. She put it aside and read the other PADD, a letter from her friend she grinned as she read it again.

She took out a small silver platform and set it on the bed. She activated it and her father, mom, sister, herself and step brother were all standing there. It was when her dad had managed to get a holographic camera from his science officer and used it on his family and made them all holoimages. He must have known he was leaving, she thought to herself. She closed the image, then the metal box and went to her cloths and took them all out, she got to the card her sister had made her. Her sister was still at the meadows (the traditionalist school her aunt had taken her out of) and they were both extremely envious of each other.

The captain didn't want Eleanor to come onto Voyager as well, and Sam had been a bit annoyed, it was her sister who was going to join Starfleet not herself. She closed the bag when she got to the bottom. Suddenly she was transported to somewhere, a farm yard. A crew member looked at her surprise and she shrugged.

"What happened?" she asked the ensign. He just looked surprised.

"I was on the bridge, the ship was in the badlands, then we were taken 70 000 light years from where we were." He said almost in a daze.

Sam frowned at him, and walked off thinking he was insane. She heard a banjo and followed the sound of it until getting to a clearing where people were dancing. The Starfleet crew weren't and were standing at the side watching.

She looked round again and suddenly sat down heavily next to ensign Vorik.

"Samantha Janeway," he said by greeting.

"Hi ensign Vorik," she said. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," he replied. Suddenly Janeway and others walked off down a path.

"Do you think we should follow?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," he replied. The crew men around them all followed. They got to a barn and everyone went inside. Sam waited outside with Vorik and the others, she heard voices and suddenly she was lying down immobilized in a blue room, she tried to move as a spike came down into her. She heard shouts and screams before she fainted.


	3. 3 Begin

Samantha woke up in her quarters holding her head where a bruise had formed, she got to her feet and looked round then shakily sat down on the couch.

"All senior officers report to the bridge immediately," said Janeway on a ship wide announcement.

Sam breathed slowly for a few moments, then left her quarters and looked left and right. No one was in sight, she went back into her quarters and got the PADD she had been given and looked for some kind of sick bay. She walked for a few minutes until finding the turbo lift. "Deck 5," she said. The turbo lift stopped at her deck and she got out, and started walking the corridors were still empty. She entered sickbay and was almost leapt at by the doctor.

"What has happened?" he asked quickly. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew," she said tiredly, sitting on one of the bio beds, he took a medical tricorder and scanned her forehead then took the dermal regenerator.

"I'm beginning to wish someone had told me we had children on board."

"Well I'm not the only one; we have about 20 aged about 1 to 16, what a handful we are."

"I do hope your kidding."

"Oh course I am."

"Your attitude is charming. Really it is. Why are you on board?"

"The captains my aunt," she said.

"Ah," said the doctor finishing treating her head, Sam ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to go to some kind of," she looked at the PADD. "Mess hall."

"I suppose you can turn off a program?"

"I think I can manage it."

"Come back when you know something." He said quickly. She nodded.

"Computer, de-activate the EMH." She waved as he disappeared.

"Janeway to Sam," her comm. badge rang out with her aunts clear voice.

"I'm here," she replied leaving sickbay walking down the deserted corridor –she had never been this long with out seeing another person on a ship.

"I feel I owe you an explanation."

"Well I was getting a bit confused to what's happening."

"Can you meet me in my quarters? Tuvok has told me to rest."

"Tuvok? The man at the Christmas party last year?"

"I'll explain everything I promise."

"Okay." She closed the comm. link.


	4. 4 Commence

Thank you to all my reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm also aware that the chapters are getting gradually shorter due to school and homework as the term starts again, so here's one slightly longer, well looks longer to me.

Oh and I checked the dates on some star trek timeline so you can't nit pick for that.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" The captain shook her head. "Oh God, your not are you?" 

"No," the captain said gently.

"What bad luck," Sam said.

"Tell me about it." Janeway sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Can we get back?"

"I'm trying, but the man on the array won't help us. We're working with the marquis."

"Which ship?" Sam asked quickly.

"I don't know."

"Who's captain of it?"

"A man named Chakotay."

"Oh," she replied and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Janeways eyes narrowed.

"No reason. How long will it take for us to get home?"

"75 years."

Sam frowned. "Great," she finally said. "Now I can catch up on some reading."

Janeway frowned; she couldn't tell if Sam was angry or upset at all. "Well I have reading suggestions."

"That's okay." Sam grinned. "Could be worse, could be going through dominion space."

"How do you know about them? That's classified."

"I know things." She said mysteriously, "They didn't do a very good job of keeping it classified, the dominion practically destroyed Deep Space 9 2 years ago."

"Stop talking I don't want to know if you know more." Sam laughed. "It's an hour to midnight; shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"Probably."

"I have to show Chakotay round this ship tomorrow, while we're on the way to a planet."

"I'll stay out of your way then," Sam said getting up from the couch.

"Nice talking to you."

"Same." Sam left the room. Janeway shook her head.

* * *

"Sam's personal log: 

It's 10th March 2371, currently about 4 in the morning, according to the ship chronometers, but you never know if their talking about GMT or the time in San Francisco, what ever the time is everyone's asleep.

Interesting its my aunts birthday 11 days after we got stuck here, her birthdays on the 20th, thank god mom sent her something back in the alpha quadrant so I didn't have to forget. Not blaming any one why we're out here though,_ cough _Kathryn_ cough_. Any way we're over 70 000 light years from home, but no ones going to give up hope of getting back."

Sam grinned.

"Hopefully it's going to be an interesting few days." She looked up, "I've been on this ship only a day, its already boring. I need to find the 0-G spot; I'll have to ask Kathryn about that." Sam sighed. "Stop recording." She got up from her desk and looked in her bag and put on some clean clothes and left the quarters.

"Samantha," hissed someone. She turned.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Why are you up at four?"

"Why are you whispering?

"I'm the captain, I'm aloud."

"Fine. Why are _YOU_ up?"

"My replicator has broken."

"It's four, why do you need your replicator?"

"Coffee."

"It's FOUR!"

"So we keep saying."

"You can use mine," she waved in the vague direction of her quarters.

"Thanks," the captain come into view.

"Did you go to sleep in your uniform?"

"Did you go to sleep in those clothes?"

"No."

"Then neither did I."

"What?" Sam said as she followed the captain into her quarters. "That makes no sense."

"Welcome to your mind after 4 hours sleep. Coffee black."

"You look tired, did you actually sleep?"

"No," the captain made a space on the bed and sat down with the cup of coffee.

"Worried?"

"Of course, when you have responsibilities you'll understand." Sam closed her eyes and bit back a response; the captain didn't seem to notice. "Thanks for the coffee." She left the quarters with the almost full cup.

Sam just shook her head.

"You're welcome," she said quietly.


	5. 5 Embark

Thanks again for my reviews!

* * *

"Sam's personal log;

Well today was interesting. It's about 19 00 now. The captain came earlier, about 4 in the morning; seriously I think she hates me on a subconscious level. We're no closer to the alpha quadrant. I searched the ship top to bottom trying to find that 0-G spot only saw 3 people the whole time. Seriously, no ones around. I think their all working or something, maybe I'm walking around in-between shifts. The first person I saw was the captain, and then there was some trade guy they have on board. Walked past him, could smell him a mile off. The man next to him didn't look very amused, could have been Tuvok but I wasn't going to ask. I think the captain went to some planet, came back about 13 00 with a visitor. I heard some people talking about it as they went down a corridor, they didn't see me though. I'm gona be seriously disturbed when this is over."

-

"Computer, activate the EMH" Sam said automatically as she entered sickbay.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" he looked round"not you again."

"Thanks a lot, what's happened here"

"The lovely captain de-activated me as I was treating a young woman from a planet. There was another man there, both species not known. That was at 13 00 hours."

"Well, we're currently 70 000 light years from home, approximately. How's that for news" The doctor didn't say anything"fair enough."

"How long will it take"

"75 years, but don't give up hope yet. Their trying to get the array and use it to get home."

"What array"

"My dreams have come true, some one on this ship who knows less then me. Have you had any more visitors"

"One man, he was extremely concerned the caretaker had done something to him, I scanned him and nothing was wrong."

"Your only visitor"

"He came 3 times this afternoon."

Sam laughed. The doctor continued cleaning up something on a tray. "Are you bored"

"I can not be bored. But if I was a human then yes, I would be bored."

"Why don't you leave" He looked at her like she was an idiot. "Oh, right."

"You're wasting energy by having me activated if just to make small talk."

"Oh, well I burnt myself on the replicator when I was trying to get soup for dinner." She paused"well not the replicator, the soup but I guess"

"I'll treat you, just be quiet."

"Thank you." She held her hand out.

"This is rather minor" he said. "You could have treated this yourself." He looked at her. "Actually maybe not"

"What are you saying"

"Medical emergency, team to the transporter room." The ship wide announcement almost blasted through the sick bay.

"I wonder did they come back" he said slightly sarcastically.

"I'm out" she replied leaving sick bay.

"Hey" he shouted as she waved. "I can be turned off" he muttered angrily.

Sam continued down the corridor and entered the turbo lift. "Deck 4" she said. The turbo lift whirred to life and the doors opened again 1 deck up. She walked to her quarters and entered them; she stood in the doorway looking in shock. A huge metal thing, about the size of the moon was outside the window.

"Okay then" she muttered under her breath.

"EMH to Samantha, I demand you come de-activate me."

"Sorry, I'll come right down." She backed away into the corridor.

"No need now, people are here to be treated. EMH out."

"Well I'm not going to bed in here with that thing." She muttered. "Oh great, I'm talking to myself. I need to find people."

She brought up a map on one of the black interactive screens in the hallway and found the mess hall, which had been empty last time she had been.

She entered the turbo lift. A few seconds later she had arrived on the correct deck and entered the mess hall through the nearest large doors. "I don't believe it." She muttered. It was empty. She turned around and left. "Deck 5" Sam said inside the turbo lift.

A few moments later she was walking down the corridor and almost got run over by a woman in marquis uniform and a man following her close behind. He did a double take when he saw her then carried on walking quickly. She entered sickbay when the ship shook as if under weapons fire.

The doctor was looking at a screen in his office, she walked over.

"Samantha" said the doctor with out looking up. "I suggest you go to your quarters."

"I just wanna know what's going on."

"We are being fired at" the ship shook again.

"Oh jee" said Sam slightly sarcastically as the floor shuddered again. "Do you know who it is"

"No" he said looking up, his face flickered with slight annoyance"and don't sit on my desk."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Doctor, I think I have a rare disease called" a man came into the sickbay, talking as soon as the doors opened; he froze when he saw her. "No wait, I'm hallucinating now." The ship shook again.

"Come now Crewman, this is Samantha. She's as real as I am."

The man frowned looking shocked, then wary. Sam laughed quietly. Suddenly the console behind the doctor exploded. Sam threw her hands over her head and turned her back on it. A moment later she turned around, the doctor had got up, she could see him in another area looking for something, a fire was burning on the desk.

"Oh no" she muttered looking round helplessly. The crewman was panicking, but looking around as well. "Computer commence" she frantically thought of the right word. "Sprinklers."

"Unable to recognize command. Please reaffirm."

"Sprinklers" she repeated to herself in bewilderment and disbelief. "The place is on fire and I ask for ancient sprinklers"

The doctor came back in his office with some kind of small cylinder and sprayed the fire.

"Sprinklers" the EMH asked skeptically. "You tell the computer to activate sprinklers"

"I was under pressure. I don't work well like that."

"I can see" the crewman said breathing out slowly.

"Hey, I was better then you, who ever you are."

"William Telfer." He said nervously looking round. "Why did the fire start so quickly, do you think there's some kind of air born"

"The captain has transported back to Voyager with her security officer" said the doctor cutting off the crewman looking at his screen.

"She left" asked Sam.

"What exactly happened doctor" the crewman asked.

"The marquis ship seems to have been destroyed. No wait, all their crew is on this ship." The doctor was reading the information on his screen quickly. "Oh no."

"What is it" Sam asked. He turned the screen towards her so she could read it. "What" she said in disbelief. "No." She re-read the scans, the array had been destroyed. "Why"

"What is it" asked Telfer. The doctor turned the screen to him.

"Why would she do this" asked Sam.

"I'm sure she has some kind of explanation."

Telfer had turned a deathly pale white.

"No." Sam said coldly.

"Samantha" said the doctor.

"Nothing can explain this." Sam pushed past the ensign and left sick bay.


	6. 6 Leave

"I know and I understand what you're telling me. It's going to be hard for you but you're just going to have to deal with it," Janeway said, standing up and putting her hands on her desk of her ready room.

"How can you say that to me?" Sam asked putting her own hands on her hips. "We're stuck out here because-"

"So you would rather I left the Ocompa to the Kazon, left the technology just to get this ship home?"

Sam crossed her arms, "of course not."

"Then I guess were done." The captain sat back down and began to read a PADD, Sam opened her mouth to say something else then threw up her arms and walked out of the ready room deciding to wait until she got to her quarters before she punched something. The journey was a blur until she determinately walked into her quarters and looked at the mess she had left it in that morning when she had been looking for some socks. Suddenly she didn't feel so angry.

"Screw that," she said walking out of the room and back into the corridor. She walked into the turbo lift suddenly feeling very hungry and went towards the mess hall. She walked inside to find an engineer looking at the replicator.

"Are you looking for the mess hall?" He asked turning around.

"Yes, actually."

"Deck 2, the captain's private dinning room has been converted to a galley."

She nodded and turned around back into the turbo lift.

* * *

She walked into the mess hall and looked around. There were 2 groups of people, they regarded her some shrugged and carried on eating. She took some rations from the counter and made to sit down in the corner.

"No point in sitting alone," a friendly voice said from one of the tables she stopped and forced a smile. "Sam isn't it?"

"Yes," she said awkwardly standing in the middle of the mess hall.

"Well, come on sit down, we don't bite."

She felt like they were treating her like a 6 year old. "I'm okay, thanks though," she went and sat down turning her back on the looks she was sure they would be exchanging on the table.

* * *

Sam looked down at the stars under her feet through the force field. She was in a store room on the bottom deck of the ship, behind a cargo holder looking through a window below her. Suddenly she felt a tight hand on her arm.

"What are you doing here?" asked an angry female voice. She ignored it. "Hey," said the woman softly releasing the grip once she realized Sam had been crying. She quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I'm going," Sam said getting ready to get up.

"Is it the captain?" asked the woman. Sam nodded.

"Well I'm Seska," The woman said crouching next to her.

"Yeah, my dad was, well is Marquis," said Sam.

"Really," said Seska sounding surprised but intrigued.

"Yes, Jonathan Troi," said Sam.

"But you have the Janeway name?" she asked.

Sam smiled almost secretively, "yes."

"Okay, well I have to go back to work now," said Seska getting up and leaving.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Janeway, she immediately regretted her tone of voice when Sam's body tensed in defense.

"Nothing, thinking in _private_," said Sam. The captain got the hint but didn't take it.

"Why didn't you answer your combadge?"

"I didn't feel like it," said Sam, nodding towards a combadge lying on the floor a few feet away. Janeway was angry, but forced herself to keep cool. She sat next to Sam, who edged away slightly. Janeway moved her head to look into her nieces eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Janeway asked simply. Sam looked away then forced herself to look back into her eyes which were searching her face for something. She had always felt intimidated by her aunt who seemed to be able to read her mind just by looking at her.

She shrugged, "I don't hate you, I hate-" she trailed off.

"Who?"

"I don't know," she said climbing out of the shelf and awkwardly over Janeway.

Janeway sighed as soon as the doors slid closed.


End file.
